


A Knife's Edge

by markhyuck6_6



Series: Nct Oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Major Character Injury, Sasaeng Fan(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck6_6/pseuds/markhyuck6_6
Summary: Haechan is found in the practice room, sprawled on the ground with a knife in his stomach.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone
Series: Nct Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and this story does not correspond/apply to real life. This is work is fiction and for entertainment purposes and entertainment purposes only. Please understand that I do not mean to antagonize anyone or anything in real life and do not mean any type of offense whatsoever. Also, I am not perfect at writing so please excuse me for any mistakes or inaccurate information.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There is the use of a knife and graphic depictions of violence. There is also a lot of blood involved as well as death. Please read at your own will.

“I’m so super ay!” The sound of shoes squeaking on the practice floor could be heard as Haechan went over the choreography yet again. Practice had ended a few minutes ago, but Haechan wanted to stay behind and practice more. He wanted to make sure his leg could take the dance. Even though he already had the Awaken promotions, he never participated in the choreography of Wakey-Wakey.

After going through the dance a few times, a girl walked in. Haechan stopped and turned off the music, “Can I help you?” he asked, guessing that she was just a new staff member who was lost.

“Haechannie! I can’t believe you forgot about me! How could you! It’s been one month since I’ve seen you! Have you not missed me!” The girl yelled.

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Donghyuck scanned her from head to toe, not recognizing her. She had black long, wavy hair with a lot of makeup on her face. Donghyuck wondered how long it took her. She was pretty, but still did not look familiar to him.

“I knew it! You forgot about me! How can you forget your girlfriend! How could you!” She hissed, tears springing up around her eyes.

Donghyuck looked at him in confusion, not knowing of any girlfriend. “I-I’m sorry? Girlfriend? I’m afraid you’re mistaken, I’m not dating anyo-”

“Oh so you refuse to acknowledge me! Am I that unimportant? Are you ashamed of me? I see how it is! Luckily I prepared for this!” With that, the girl pulled out a knife and charged toward Haechan. He looked in horror, backing away, trying to find a way to escape but finding no avail as the girl blocked the exit. She got closer and closer, dagger held in her hand. Donghyuck found a knife pointed right at him. “I’ll give you one more chance, admit that I’m your girlfriend and you never forgot about me.”

“B-But I don’t know who you are!” Donghyuck protested.

“Wrong answer, you lost your chance.” With an evil smile, the girl drove the knife into his abdomen. Donghyuck stumbled, clutching the knife, looking up at the girl who was now looking in satisfaction. With one last look, she left, walking away as if nothing happened. Donghyuck looked down at his not blood stained hands. He felt all of his energy drain out of him and he fell to his side. He reached toward his phone which was disposed of by the side of the practice room, but it was too far for his reach. He whimpered in pain, calling out for help with all his might but pain spiked his abdomen as he started coughing out blood. He stared at the floor with his spinning vision as he felt like he was floating. Dark spots appeared in his eyes and he felt his body giving up.  _ No! I haven’t cooked for the Dreamies yet! I promised I’ll cook for them! I haven’t said goodbye to them yet! I’ve never thanked all my hyungs for all the things they’ve done for me! I can’t go! _ He fought with all his might, refusing to close his eyes and succumb to the darkness. With every breath, he grew weaker and weaker, he felt himself giving up and closed his eyes.  _ I’m sorry. _

~~~

“Has anyone seen Haechan?” the choreographer yelled, causing everyone to flinch at the sudden noise. When they recovered from the shock, they looked around the practice room, finding no Haechan in sight.

“I didn’t. He was supposed to come half an hour ago for practice, but I guess we thought he was caught up in 127 practice. We probably didn’t notice since we were too busy practicing,” Jeno commented. The Dreamies looked at each other in guilt, just realizing that Haechan had been missing for that long. Usually, he would come late, but only by ten minutes, never this long before.

“Go find him, we need him to learn the next parts of the choreo,” the boys nodded and headed off, splitting up to find out where the boy went. Jisung and Chenle went to the 127 dorms. Jeno and Jaemin went to the Dream dorms. Renjun went to the 127 practice room.

“Hey hyungs? Do you know where Haechannie hyung is? He didn’t show up for practice and it's been half an hour already,” Jisung asked, walking into the 127 dorms. The older hyungs looked up in confusion. Did Haechan not make it to practice?

“He asked to stay behind to practice Superhuman for a while more because he was going to go to Dream practice ten minutes later anyway. Maybe he got caught up?” Taeyong suggested.

“But how can he get caught up after practicing for half an hour?” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s not really possible. Hyuck doesn’t forget about practices often. Even if he does, he realizes five minutes later,” Mark agreed, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. He had a bad feeling about this, unease crawling into his mind, as if warning him that something happened to his other half.

Just then, all their phones ring simultaneously. They all pulled out their phones to check what it was. It was a message from the company, warning all idols and staff members that there is an unknown girl spotted in the building. Under the message was a picture attached. It wasn’t unusual but when Johnny looked closer, he noticed that the picture was taken outside the 127 practice room. “Guys! I think I have an idea of what happened,” he explained the background to the other members and they all panicked, worrying about what happened to the maknae of 127.

Another phone ring breaks everyone from their thoughts. Chenle picked up when he noticed that Renjun was the one calling. “Renjun?”

“Guys! Come quick! It’s Donghyuck! I found him! He’s in the practice room! He’s hurt! Oh my god! Come quickly! Please! He’s bleeding so much!” The members looked at each other in horror.

“We’re coming, don't worry! Call the ambulance if you haven't yet,” Taeyong said. With that, the members all rushed over to the practice room to find a crying Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno crouched over Donghyuck.

They all gasped at the sight before them. Donghyuck had a knife stuck in his abdominal area, blood pooling beside his body. The older members started calling the managers to inform them while the others went to try to stop the bleeding. The Dreamies burst into tears while getting held in Jungwoo and Jaehyun’s embrace.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived and carried the younger away, doctors immediately trying to stop the bleeding.

The managers had already rushed and gasped at the damage, ushering the idols out of the room and into the vans as they followed all the way to the hospital.

Hours later, the nurse came out with a straight face. The members looked at each other in horror, fearing the worst. “I’m so sorry, the patient lost too much blood and we… we lost him. We’re so sorry, we tried our best…” The nurse bowed and led them to the room where their Full Sun laid.

They walked in and immediately broke down at the sight in front of them. There lay their Sunshine, skin no longer its healthy tan color but now as pale as the hospital sheets, eyes closed lightly as if he was still asleep. A bandage was hastily wrapped around his abdomen as if the doctors wrapped the bandage believing that there’s still a chance to save the boy.

Taeyong brought a shaking hand to touch the younger’s unmoving hands that will never search for affection again. The rest of the members followed, surrounding their brother’s body and drowned it with tears even if they knew that he wouldn’t want them to cry so much because of him. The Dreamies threw themselves onto the still body, wanting to touch their Full Sun for one last time. Mark followed, pressing a kiss on Haechan’s forehead and sobbed. The members formed a line and one by one, they did the same thing. After always getting rejected, they finally gave Haechan his deserved affection. If only he was alive to experience it and be able to return all the gestures.

“Goodbye our Full Sun, continue being the brightest even if you aren’t here anymore,” Jisung said tearfully. With that, the members left. Well, all but Mark. He was still stationed next to the younger, holding his ice cold hands, clutching it to his chest sobs wracking his body. Johnny and Jungwoo walked over, putting a hand on the crying boy's head comfortingly, “Come on Mark, we gotta go. If you want we can leave you two alone for a few minutes but come back to us okay?”

“No! I can’t leave him anymore! Not after this! He needs my protection!” Mark yelled, draping himself over Haechan, clinging onto him like his life depended on the no longer living boy. The other members looked at the scene from the hallway.

“Come on, I know this is hard for you, but it’s hard for us too. We’ll get through this together,” Jungwoo softly urged, tugging on Mark’s arm.

“But you don’t get it! I was going to stay back with him too! If I had, this wouldn’t have happened!” Mark sobbed, pain filling his eyes.

“Hyung, this isn’t your fault. No one knew that this would happen. But what happened, happened. Donghyuck hyung wouldn’t want us crying over him. He would want us to stay strong. I know it’s hard but like Jungwoo hyung said, we’ll get through this together. You need to learn to let go.” Renjun said, walking over and dragging Mark off of Haechan’s body, succeeding when Mark gave no signs of resisting. Instead, he looked up, eyes filled with every word of pain, regret, longing and most of all, guilt. Slowly he stood up and trudged over to the group, giving Haechan’s body one last longing glance before running out of the door.

~~~

The following month after Haechan’s murder, NCT managed to learn to deal with what happened. SM already released the announcement weeks ago, leaving fans devastated. The girl was charged with second hand murder. Fans had protested, claiming that the girl had knife, showing that she was obviously planning this murder. However, when the security footage was dug out, the judge decided that it was not.

To say that fans were furious was an understatement. Nctzens decided to host a protest against sasaengs and their actions, wanting the government to ban such actions. And not only did Nctzens participate, fans from almost all fandoms joined, unhappy with the decisions of sasaengs. The government later prohibited sasaengs in the country, much to many idols’ and fans’ relief.

Meanwhile, NCT were dealing with the death of their precious Full Sun. The first week was hell, with everyone moping, listening to all songs that had Haechan’s voice in it and watching all videos that contained him laughing and joking freely. No one was able to go back to that practice room, having visions of the 127 maknae slumped in the middle, blood and life seeping out of his body.

The first ones to recover were obviously Taeyong, Doyoung, Johnny, Jungwoo, Taeil and Kun, knowing that they had to get themselves together. Of course, they still missed the younger but they knew their priorities. To the group’s surprise, Jisung recovered quickly, able to control his feelings through telling himself that his hyung is safe somewhere else. The other members though… they were a different story. Jaehyun couldn’t get used to walking into a quiet, dark room, no roommate playing Overwatch till early in the morning. Winwin, Yuta, and Ten missed joking with Haechan. As much as they found him annoying, they found it boring without Haechan around them. Lucas and Chenle couldn’t get used to the quiet atmosphere whenever they went to practice. The 00 liners couldn’t take losing a member, finding them incomplete without their ball of sunshine. Mark was hit the hardest. He kept beating himself over not being there for his soulmate. He knew there was nothing he could do about it but,  _ god _ . He could’ve given the boy his deserved affection, why did he have to push him away all the time? He stopped caring, not eating, practicing and even coming out until told to.

By the third week, most already got over it, using their own ways to cope with the absence of their moodmaker. The only person who still hasn't gotten over it was Mark. He had daily nightmares, haunting him with the image of his best friend dying in front of his eyes. He was later revealed to have PTSD. He started going to therapy and slowly but surely, he began to recover. 

Two months later, NCT came back with a full album, Sunrise. They dedicated it to, of course, Haechan. Every member participated in writing at least one song, all expressing their grief, longing and sadness. The album followed with a concert, allowing the Nctzens to reconnect with NCT, grieving from the death of their Full Sun together. “Hello Nctzens! It’s been a while but it’s amazing to see you guys again. We know how hard it is to lose our Full Sun, Sunshine, moodmaker, Haechan. But, we need to learn that we must go on. Our new album is about moving on but never forgetting about the memories shared together. Although the sun sets, it will always rise again, shining brighter than ever. This is what our album name is about. Even if Haechan may be dead, he will be with us, in our hearts, bringing us warmth. Forever, and always.”


End file.
